


星云迷踪

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Aizen Sousuke, M/M, top Urahara Kisuke, 浦蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 前言：1.本文大部分基础设定来源于《星际争霸》2.全年龄向，主cp浦蓝，副cp平蓝，有史蓝倾向。
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 2





	1. 迷雾

**Author's Note:**

> 前言：  
> 1.本文大部分基础设定来源于《星际争霸》  
> 2.全年龄向，主cp浦蓝，副cp平蓝，有史蓝倾向。  
> 

“滴、滴、滴”热能感应器规律的发着响声，绿色的波纹在大屏幕上不停的变换着形状。  
这里是圣十字星系D12星区，一个曾经拥有着高度文明却又在战争中灰飞烟灭的神秘国度。  
“喂喂？”带着些笑意的声音从指挥室中心传来。  
“惣右介听得到吗？听到请回复。”也许是吃准了对方的行为模式，黄发男人在说完这句话后，竟开始自顾自的对着耳麦‘灌输’起了甜言蜜语。  
“多余的问题。”在被迫听了几句肉麻的表白后，耳麦那边终于传来了回应。  
“你从来不需要怀疑自己制造的噪音的能力，浦原喜助。”  
“哎呀，惣右介这么说，人家好伤心啊，呜呜呜。”遭到点名批评的某人用手捂住脸，夸张的趴在驾驶台上开始装哭。  
“人家只是想确保你的安全嘛……”  
“我的安全并不需要你来确保。”泄压舱[注1]里，一名留着棕色长发的男人心情愉悦的拉上了防护服的拉链。  
作为一个忠实于欲望的人，蓝染从来不压制自己对浦原的‘感情’，又或者说，他真的很享受将浦原‘逼’到只能委屈的在他面前打滚时的场景。  
“做好你分内的事，是你留在这艘星舰上的唯一用途。”  
“昨天是个意外。”浦原从储物箱里掏出个苹果咬了两口，对于常年漂泊在外太空的他们来说，水果这种东西的价值甚至超过一些稀有金属。  
“我保证今晚的‘款待’你一定会满意。”  
“哦？”蓝染挑了挑眉，从墙面上扯下弹链并将其挂到了自己的肩上。  
身为静灵庭政府的反叛军，他们的武器基本都是通过掠夺私人雇佣军团得来的，大部分质量属于连浦原都救不回来的那种。  
“自大是会引火烧身的，浦原喜助。”前拥有者的血迹模糊了机枪的标识，蓝染想都没想，直接扔掉换了一把。  
“连试都不试就下定论，这可不是惣右介的风格啊。”浦原一边往电脑里输入数据，一边继续和男友打情骂俏着，仿佛对即将进入的未知领域一点敬畏之心都没有。  
“正是因为你多次言过其实，我才会认为这是自大而不是自信……啧。”摸着镶嵌在脖颈处的、十分影响行动的换氧系统，蓝染皱了皱眉。  
与一般人类不同，他的身体即使完全暴露在真空中，也不会出现任何不良反应，因此，对于星际旅行者来说最重要的换氧系统，在他眼里除了碍事以外并没有其他的作用。  
“说谎可不是好习惯哦。”浦原低笑了两声，将控制面板抬了起来。  
“我要开舱了，惣右介准备好了吗？”  
“别让我再重复一遍我的回答。”蓝染缓步走到了舱门前，单手举起武器，咔嚓一声给其上了膛。  
隔离板一层一层的落下，一个暗无天日的世界就这样展现在了新人类的眼前。  
“……”望着显示屏里的图像，浦原陷入了沉默。  
虽然他早就透过波谱分析出了这颗星球的绝大多数地区是处于一种完全不可见光的状态，但在亲自见到的那一瞬间，他还是被如此极端的生态环境震撼到了。  
“这还真是少见，像你这样的人也会有动摇的时候。”耳麦中带着警醒意味的私语将浦原拉回了现实。  
“只是在感叹认知的缺陷性而已。”浦原压了压帽檐，意味深长的说道。  
“我们在克哈遇见了拥有完美肉体的虫族，在埃尔遇见了拥有完美精神的星灵，明明已经见过了数不胜数的种族，却依旧会对未曾见过的生态而感到震惊。”  
“人类还真是只能依靠客观事物而存在的生物啊。”浦原边说边伸手戳了戳摆在指挥台上的黑猫挂件——一种他非常喜欢却早已灭绝的远古物种。  
“这也正是平等的所在，浦原喜助。”蓝染毫无顾虑的走在这片没有未来的土地上，可识别动态信息的视网膜在虚无中散发着紫色的光芒，就像人类最初拥有的那团火，惊觉了意志，也惊觉了天神。  
“就如同生活在此的种族会因无法理解而对我们产生敌意一样。”说罢，便开枪扫射向不远处的灌木丛林。  
气球爆炸一般的声音接连袭来，其实蓝染也不清楚自己到底打中了对方什么部位，毕竟每个种族都有独一无二的生理构造。  
但死亡却是一样的。看着自家男友在外面的一举一动，浦原默默地在心中补上了后半句话。  
即使已经研究了这么多年，他依旧无法得知，为什么蓝染的视网膜在任何情况下都能有效的分辨出视觉范围内的生物的生死，无论对方是否存在物理意义上的实体。  
“还有多少？”听着耳麦那边的轰鸣，浦原不禁有些担心。  
“无伤大雅的数量。”蓝染弯腰，轻巧的躲过了来自对方的攻击。  
有前爪……是类多足生物的吗……轻瞥了一眼身旁那些不幸在收割下拦腰斩断的高草，蓝染在脑海中快速的为新生物进行了体态构思。  
毕竟无论是什么样的战斗，都是‘了解’的多的一方占据优势。  
“看来你是最后一只了。”在再一次躲过对方的攻击后，蓝染踩着面前生物身上的硬壳就骑到了它的背上，并在完全摸黑的情况下，成功的打中了对方的下肢关节。  
厚重的倒地声从身下传来。  
“那就带你回去做实验好了。”  
返航的行程并没有花费太多时间，在浦原的方位指示下，蓝染回归星舰的路途甚至可以用轻松来形容。  
“这还真是前所未见的长相啊。”浦原一边接手着蓝染带回来的实验样本，一边如此感叹到。  
“你到底是怎么把它拖回来的啊”抚摸着对方那滑的像打了油一般的身体，某位大科学家不由得好奇了起来。  
“基本没有什么摩擦力，踢一脚可以滚好远。”蓝染轻描淡写的说着，将全身脱光后走进了消毒室。  
尽管他们这些新人类已经在漫长的星际文明中进化除了适应细菌的能力，但病毒依旧是无法被攻克的一大医学难题，哪怕是静灵庭政府派出的考察队，也会出现因未知病毒而全军覆没的现象。  
“智力水平不高，却意外的存在集体意识。”在确认了蓝染的身体状况没有大问题后，浦原立刻把新到手的研究品推进了实验室。  
“要从你们手中抢到‘地勤’，可能会稍微有些困难呢。”看着那些在测量仪中被具象化的脑电波感应符号，浦原微微的扬起嘴角。  
自银河系毁灭后，除极少数群体外，大部分人类都处于一种无组织的状态，他们漂泊在各个星系中，遵循着最原始的丛林法则，毫无负担的买卖着星际间的一种稀有气体——地勤。  
“虽然有些对不起你们，但是抱歉了，这是为了一些不得不做的事而采取的必要行动。”  
也许是理解了浦原话中的含义，外星生物那原本平稳的脑电波图猛地此起彼伏了起来。  
“这还真是具有启发性的发言。”带着些嘲讽意味的话语从隔离门那边传了过来。  
蓝染不知在什么时候已经换好日常服站在那边大大方方的旁听了。  
“你竟打算用这种低级的借口来掩盖你追求‘真理’的欲望。”望着临床台上那个被化合钢牢牢捆住的生物，蓝染在一瞬间竟有种似曾相识的感觉。  
“哈哈哈……”浦原走出实验室，摘下口罩，不好意思的挠了挠头，然而却没有对对方进行反驳。  
“惣右介不要这么苛刻啦，人家说的也是真话嘛。”只不过是一部分而已，某位大科学家睁着无比纯真的大眼睛对蓝染说着，并‘恰到好处’的把剩余的半句‘吞了回去’。  
“以你的三观来说，那的确是真话。”蓝染到也不是很在意这个，他对窥探别人的隐私没什么兴趣，而且说到底，他们两个的关系不过是在一个星舰上的床伴而已，尽管浦原坚持称这就是恋爱。  
“这还真是多谢夸奖。”不知是不是已经习惯了这样的‘待遇’，面对对方毫不留情的嘲讽，浦原竟丝毫没有表现出怒意。  
“惣右介不去休息休息吗？就算是你，也不能完全承受住来自真空中的压力吧。”看着蓝染身上因压力变化而突起的局部血管，浦原的眼神中罕见的露出了严肃的神色。  
“不要试图用你那少的可怜的想象力来理解我。”蓝染很是随意的甩了甩手，将血管凸起的手腕背到了身后。  
“你有想好要怎么命名这种生物吗？”说完，便扬起下巴指了指躺在实验器材上的外星生物。  
“唔……D.V.001号？”八成是意识里从未有过这个问题，浦原难得的有些答不上来，下意识的搞了个实验编号上去。  
“就叫追猎吧。[注2]”一个熟悉的名词从嘴边冒了出来，尽管蓝染完全想不起来会如此称呼这种生物的理由。  
“咦？又是身体上的记忆吗？”浦原惊讶的睁大了眼睛。  
“看来惣右介失忆前去过很多地方呢。”  
——————————tbc————————————  
注1：用于调整星舰内部和星球大气之间压力的舱室。  
注2：星际争霸中的星灵兵种。


	2. 着陆

蓝染睁开眼睛，抢在闹钟响起前的一秒关闭了按钮。  
他并不喜欢被叫醒的感觉，也许是由于身体机能异与常人的原因，每当他听到那种高频率的机械声时，他都会有种犯恶心的感觉。  
“早安主人，我是日程安排助手镜花水月，接下来将由我为您播报今天星舰的状态……”  
“他还没给你改掉你对我们的称呼吗？”蓝染打断了镜花水月的话，皱着眉头问到。  
他并不反对给AI设置名字和性别，但连称呼都如此这般的夹带私货的话，实在是有些超出过了。  
更何况镜花水月还是由他设计的核心代码。  
“没有，另一位主人说这样很好。”镜花水月无奈的回答着，如果不是清楚AI并没有自我意识，蓝染一定会觉得对方这个语气是发自内心的。  
“别担心，我会让他知道这个称呼到底有多好的。”蓝染一边穿着衣服，一边安慰着自家AI。  
“显示他的位置。”  
“依旧在实验室，扫描显示，该生命体心脏供血压力较大，出现该症状的原因主要为熬夜、情绪高涨以及食物摄入量不足。”镜花水月说着便将监视器中的映像投到了蓝染面前。  
“需要我提醒他吗？”  
“不，这是身为副舰长的我的责任。”蓝染礼貌性的摇了摇头，随即从冰柜里掏出一管压缩式营养剂。  
自宇宙时代开启后，人类便舍弃了传承已久的农耕文明，开始将目光投向更容易在真空中携带的罐装食物，而压缩式营养剂，便是这一研究领域的最终答案。  
“这还真是令人惊讶的消耗。”瞥了一眼浦原的几项身体指标，蓝染又往托盘里放了一盒维生素片。  
尽管同为新人类，但由于进化方向并不相同，所以蓝染并不能对浦原的身体耗损感同身受。  
毕竟他是可以在一个月以上不进食的情况下，依旧能维持战斗状态的体质，必要的时候，甚至可以不眠不休。  
“……强化肉体以及适应度的进化方向吗？”望着舰船外漂浮着的陨石，蓝染用指甲在手心上划出一道血痕。  
那并不是用舌头舔舔就可以处理的伤口，以普通人的标准，至少是需要消毒的。  
而在蓝染身上，完全恢复却只需要一秒不到。  
“如果是谎言的话，也未免过于天真了。”回想起浦原给自己的解释，蓝染轻蔑的笑了一声。  
他并不相信浦原讲给自己听的那些过去和历史，很精彩，但却不是基于自身记忆与感知后形成的认知。  
因此，它只是故事，而非经历。  
“浦原舰长。”蓝染在隔离室外按下对讲机，用十分温柔的语气说到。  
“AI检测到您的生命特征已低于平均数值，需要我启动垃圾焚化室吗？”  
身为副官，蓝染拥有该星舰大多数舱室的使用权，又或者说，除了实验室以外，浦原允许他随意进出任何一个地方。  
“咦？惣右介火气有点大啊。”带着些许慵懒感的声音从对讲机的另一侧传来。  
“是发生了什么事吗？……该不会是寂寞了吧，这可真是头疼啊，人家只是三天没去找你。”  
“只是对镜花水月对我们的称呼有些异议而已。”无视了对方的调情，蓝染将带来的食物扔到了桌上，至于那人愿不愿意把屁股从实验室里挪出来，就不是他要关心的范畴了。  
“为什么？”浦原一边疑惑的问着，一边走进了消毒室。  
“比起舰长这种带着疏离感的说法，主人难道不是一个很好的称呼吗？”黄发男人吸了一口食物，靠在桌子上，歪着头，睁着纯洁的大眼睛看着蓝染。  
“我到是觉得，带着疏离感的称呼更有趣些。”蓝染杵着下巴，用意味深长的眼光扫视着面前的人。  
窗外的星空霎时间变得漆黑一片，经过半天的征程，他们终于航行到了这颗星球的背面——连陨石都不存在的虚无之地。  
“哦？”浦原的眼睛里闪过一丝名为兴趣的光芒。  
“怎么说？”  
“是未知感啊，舰长。”蓝染扯着浦原的腰带，一把将其拽到自己面前，原本就系的不是很紧的带子这下更是直接散开了。  
“你不知道这个称呼下指代的到底是谁。”修长的手指划过浦原的胸肌。  
“更不知道我是处于什么心态才如此称呼你的。”紫色的火焰再一次在蓝染的眼眸中燃起，这是他视网膜中的一种特性，在光照低于一万勒克斯[注1]时，视觉优先捕捉生命迹象而非生命形态。  
“而亲手将这些未知揭开的感觉，难道不是你最喜欢的吗？”棕色的长发散落在桌子上，蓝染抬起脖子，任由对方在自己的颈部留下一个又一个吻痕。  
“浦原舰长。”  
“咳咳，打扰一下两位。”来自主舰室的通讯请求打断了这两人的动作。  
“Xcution更改了送货地点，舰长你最好过来看一下……当然也不是很急，多等个十分钟完全没有问题。”看着被切到墙面的视频通讯视角，铁斋推了推眼镜，一脸正色的说到。  
“十分钟的预算也太伤人了吧！”浦原在一旁边提裤子边大声嚷嚷到。  
“怎么说我也是你们的舰长，至少要按二十分钟估计啊！”  
“呵呵，难道不是因为十分钟是客观事实吗？”蓝染面带嘲讽的低笑了一声，将自己的衣服重新穿好。  
不得不说，浦原这人在某些事上真的是天赋异禀，要不是铁斋这条通讯请求，估计他现在已经稀里糊涂的跟人做上了。  
“惣右介真是的，不要总拿第一次说事嘛。”浦原从袖子里掏出小扇子，用其遮住脸在一旁扭来扭去的。  
“抱歉，因为我那时候也是第一次和不足十分钟的人上床，实在是有些……印象深刻。”蓝染心情愉悦的落井下石到，满意的看着对方那副试图辩解却又找不到什么地方回嘴的表情。  
“两位。”刚一打开舰室大门，铁斋的脸就冒了出来。  
“这种话题最好还是回寝后再说，基太和小雨正在隔壁做清洁，请务必注意影响。”  
浦原这次倒是很明事理的点了点头，没有继续胡闹，而蓝染却总觉得这幅场景和对话哪里怪怪的。  
“Xcution的执行官雪绪刚才给我们发来消息，要求我们把这次得到的地勤资源送到他们位于猎户座12星系的根据点。”  
“理由呢？”浦原用扇子敲了敲下巴，似乎是在思考着什么其他的事情。  
“没有写明，不过根据前两天拦截到的信息推测，大概是被静灵庭政府军打到不得不撤退吧。”铁斋在说这话的时候下意识的向蓝染那边看了一眼，虽然只是微小的动作，但蓝染还是成功的捕捉到了。  
“……说的也是呢。”浦原沉默了一下，表情罕见的凝重了起来。  
“不过也在情理之中，毕竟静灵庭手下的几位队长军官都是能以一敌百的人物，要是这么轻易就被突破了防线，我还真有点头疼呢。”  
“私人恩怨就说到这里吧。”听着逐渐偏离中心的话题，蓝染及时出言打断了那两人的对话。  
作为某种意义上的、浦原喜助最亲密的人，他自然知道这人与现在的人类政府——静灵庭之间，有着关系匪浅的纠葛，但他并不是很想参与其中。  
尤其是，在现在这种，对过去一无所知的情况下。  
“浦原舰长打算如何处理这笔买卖。”蓝染依旧是那副温文尔雅的样子，但浦原知道，对方的心里已经得出了和自己一样的结论。  
“当然是履行合同了，我可是良心商人。”黄发男人将挂在指挥台旁的帽子取下后扣到头上，面带微笑的输入了着陆地点。  
“不过，我也没有承担合同以外职责的兴趣。”随着气压的增强，星舰的表层开始发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音。  
“铁斋先生，麻烦你告诉Xcution那些人，我会将货物安全送到猎户座12星系，但是在多出的这段路程中，如果有其他组织也想要这批货物的话，我是不会拒绝的哦。”  
“这还真是令人生厌的手段啊。”蓝染边说边将商品的贩卖信息提交到了二级频道上。  
“在这点上我们彼此彼此吧，亲爱的惣右介。”浦原轻快的说着，轻车熟路的操纵着控制杆，完美的做到了哪怕是专业驾驶员都很难完成的操作——仅凭雷达和高度表着陆。  
“说实话，我对你的身份还是很感兴趣的。”蓝染戴上手套，走向压力舱，准备进行第二次出击。  
“会驾驶星舰的商人，并在科学研究上也有着惊人的天赋。”  
“你到底是什么人，浦原喜助。”棕色的长发与暗夜交相辉映着，这听起来有些奇怪，但他确实对这种黑暗有着良好的适应性。  
又或者说，是归属性。  
“我是不会说的哦。”浦原用着几乎能恶心死人的、俏皮的语气回答着。  
“因为这就是我为惣右介你所营造的‘未知感’啊。”  
——————————————tbc——————————  
注1:勒克斯，是光的强度单位，一万勒克斯大概是阴天的户外的程度。


	3. 洞窟

“哗啦——哗啦——”一阵热流吹过密集的高草丛。  
“惣右介你还好吗？”看着数值不断升高的地面温度测量仪，浦原神情严肃的问到。  
在进行了几天彻夜不眠的研究后，他终于从大气构成上，找到了理解这颗星球生态环境的突破口。  
“只能透过不可见光且会反射掉可见光的气层什么的……”黄发男人面露颓废的将下巴抵在桌面上。  
“说实话，如果不是亲眼所见，不，哪怕是亲眼所见了，我还是很难接受会有这种自然现象存在。”浦原一边说着，一边把整理好的资料传输给蓝染。  
“哦？这就是你的理解吗？”感受着脚下黏黏糊糊的触感，蓝染皱了皱眉，不得不说，这半凝固状的地表确实有够挑战他的忍耐底线。  
在气层不具备吸收低于400nm波长的光的能力的天然条件下，该星球的大部分地面都处于一种长期受其他恒星紫外线直射的状态，而这也就是说，在理论上，这颗行星的地表已经达到了一种匪夷所思的温度。  
“难道不是吗……”撒娇一般的声音从耳麦中传来。  
“本来完全不可能形成有机体的生态系统，竟在诞生了物种，甚至拥有了文明，这可是超出地球级别的稀有……几十万亿分之一的概率啊。”  
“你应该庆幸这只是气层不同的原因。”蓝染跺了跺脚，试图震掉凝固在靴子上的冰碴。  
他并非不能理解浦原的惊讶，因为在这个世界里，所有的规则都恰好与人类所熟知的地球相反，理应被反射的长波线外光被吸收，理应被吸收的短波线外光却被反射。  
“原来如此，吸收了大量的黑体辐射的地壳确实是毋庸置疑的流体。”望着这片荒芜的大地，蓝染略微思索了一下。  
“但由于缺失对流层，地面温度无法维持，因此在整体上就形成了这种脂膏状的地貌。”一只小追猎从泥土里冒出头来，瞥了一眼这位外来入侵者后，匆匆钻了回去。  
“所以这些物种才会长出基本没有摩擦力的外壳……为了获得行动能力。”回想起自己前几天抓捕的实验样品，蓝染有条不紊的推理着。  
“Bingo！”浦原‘唰’的一下打开扇子，在铁斋的注视下生生把想要扔拉花的动作憋了回去。  
“哎呀真不愧是惣右介呢，明明连数据都没看过。”  
“呵，恭维我可得不到什么好处。”蓝染轻声笑了笑，随即拉开保险栓，将枪对准远处的一片空地。  
“碰！”冲天的火光从地平线上燃起。  
“效果不错。”看着逐渐坍塌的地表以及向四周蔓延而去的火线，蓝染罕见的称赞了浦原的研究成果。  
“这是当然的啦。”浦原自信的回答着。  
“毕竟惣右介给我带回来了那么好的活样本，我怎么可能会让你失望嘛。”  
“生化武器？”蓝染边清理着逃出来的杂兵边询问到。  
根据浦原传递给自己的情报，这些追猎虽然有群体概念，但却并没有发展出自我意识，这也就是说，只要有一只追猎从这里逃跑并传递出消息的话，那么生活在其他地段的追猎便会蜂拥而至的袭来。  
“算是吧。”浦原透过屏幕，将爆炸后产生的数据都收集了起来。  
“在这么短的时间内，就算是我也没办法做出完全意义上的生化武器来，我不过只是把能扰乱他们脑电波的电磁震功能和能破坏他们体内熵值平衡的东西加进去了。”  
“自爆加扰乱……确实有你的风格。”蓝染划开一颗照明弹，将其扔进追猎们的地窟里。  
任何一种生态，只要存活着，就一定拥有合适的居住地，而对于群居类生物来说，栖息地的意义就更为重要了。  
“咚……咣……”闪烁着白光的照明弹在磕碰了几下墙壁后，消失在深不见底的空洞中。  
“果然是地下类生物啊……”看着通讯中的镜头，浦原有些头疼的抓了抓后脑勺。  
其实他和蓝染早就有了这样的心理预期，毕竟无论是零下的地表之上还是高温高压的地壳内侧都无法为生物提供可以居住的环境，因此，如果要是有聚集地的话，那一定是建立在两者之间的部分，而巨大的前爪也恰好可以成为该观点的一条论证。  
“怎么样惣右介？要先回来一趟吗？”浦原压了压帽檐。  
他并非不相信自家女王大人的实力，只不过对方的大部分记忆仍处于空白状态，与巅峰时期的实力根本无法相比，再加上地下作业本身就比地上多了一道坍塌的风险，就算他再想让蓝染有所突破，也要优先考虑安全生还的可能性。  
“……不，没有这个必要。”蓝染犹豫了片刻，最终还是否定了对方的提议。  
他可不想再走一次那浆糊一般的泥路了。  
“你认真的吗？惣右介。”尽管某人嘴上这么说着，可笑意却已经控制不住的从脸上冒了出来。  
幸亏视频效果是单方向的。  
“就算是我，也会或多或少重视一下喜欢的人哦。”  
“确实是个很解压的玩笑，你竟然会重视实验对象以外的对象。”蓝染在心里预估了一下着力点，随后便跳进了洞窟之中。  
发霉的味道与血的气息混合在一起，一并涌入了棕发男人的鼻腔。  
“……欠。”蓝染忍不住打了个喷嚏，超出常人的五感有时也会带来不便的效果。  
“惣右介你是猫猫吗？”浦原看着对方身体数值的变化，发出一声奇妙的感叹。  
“如果是的话，你的那个部位根本活不到现在。”作为性生活的参与方之一，蓝染对浦原在某方面的癖好真是不敢恭维，搞到舌头都酸了的程度几乎是常有的事。  
“咳咳……”一阵咳嗽声从旁边传来。  
“我知道两位有些着急，但是还请先完成工作。”铁斋说着，推了一下镜框。  
“啊真是的，铁斋先生好讨厌啊……”浦原故作可爱状的撅了撅嘴，浅灰色的眸子里充斥着不满。  
“你今天已经是第二次打断人家啦。”  
“还请稍作忍耐。”  
“哔——”蓝染二话没说，直接切断了语音通讯。  
还真是自大啊，浦原喜助。回想起刚才耳麦那端两人的一唱一和，蓝染不由得有些来火。  
确实，从苏醒到现在，他与这人的相处时间还尚未超过两年，但不管怎么说，他们都是一起劫过其他星舰的共犯，因此在一定程度上，他还是相当清楚浦原喜助的行为准则的。  
至少，对方绝对不会是一个在任务面前还能与朋友说闲话的人。  
竟然会认为这种方法有效。蓝染用力的将集气管插进地穴的岩壁中，身为一位长期飘荡在太空中的旅客，如何判定地勤所在位置对他来说已经是信手拈来了。  
目中无人也要有个度吧。在顺手干掉了几个藏在土里的追猎后，蓝染开始认真思考起究竟是什么原因，才不惜让浦原走这么一步棋。  
他并不认为对方会想不到自己会想到‘浦原喜助是有什么不想让他听到的事情要和铁斋商量，才这么暗示他挂掉通讯’这点。但在想到后，依旧让这人选择这么做的动机就显得很有趣了。  
到底是什么‘秘密’，能让浦原喜助宁愿在自己这‘埋雷’，也要去守住的。  
而另一边，看着对话界面上大大的‘OUT’，浦原打心理庆幸对方是个冷静的性格，没脑袋一热把视频也给他掐了。  
“生气了呢。”黄发男人无辜的眨了眨眼睛。  
“像店长这么明显的暗示，是谁都会生气的吧。”铁斋虽然脸上依旧是那副钢铁般的波澜不惊，但语气却已柔和了许多。  
“嗯……说的也是……”浦原简单的应了一句，看起来并没有什么悔改的意思。  
“所以，铁斋先生怎么看？”话题一出，整个舰长室里的气氛霎时间就变得凝重了起来。  
绿色的雷达一下一下扫描着蓝染所在的位置，跳动的红色光点像极了静灵庭政府向他们投掷萨尔娜迦神器的那天。  
“单凭，‘你竟然会重视实验对象以外的对象’这一句吗？说实话我无法判断他是在试探还是单纯的在调侃您。”黑发男人摇了摇头，开口打破了这一刻的宁静。  
“毕竟舰长您平时给人的感觉就是这样的。”那是赤裸裸的，恨铁不成钢的语气。  
“哈哈哈……”被戳中了性格短板的浦原尴尬的笑了两声。  
尽管他从未觉得这种三观哪里有问题。  
“总之还是先观察着吧。”望着镜头对面，蓝染那张棱角分明的侧脸，某人最终还是做了一个较为折中的决定。  
测量仪的数值不停的变化着，可没有一项是属于人类的指标。  
“……舰长。”  
“别担心，我明白。”浦原摆了摆手，打断了自家好友的提醒。  
“如果真的提前觉醒了，那时我会亲自解决掉他。”  
————————————tbc————————————


	4. 坍塌

“轰！！！”巨大的爆炸声响彻洞窟。  
“啧……”望着在身后穷追不舍的追猎女王，蓝染咂了下舌，将已经封好的储气罐扔进一旁的甬道里。  
他确实是有些大意了，作为群居型生物，它们怎么可能没有像样的领导者。  
“哗哗哗哗。”原本就不是很坚硬的土壤在追猎女王那两排密密麻麻的步足的翻弄下变得更为稀松，大量的灰尘和泥土顷刻间就灌进了蓝染的衣领。  
“……”要不毁了这颗星球吧。在从自己的脖颈处抓出一条类蚯蚓一样的生物后，蓝染默默的在心里这么想着。  
说实话，他并不是很在意浦原嘴里的那套宇宙生态论，只不过是少了一两只蚂蚁而已，世界怎么可能会在意这些。  
“嗖！嗖！”就在蓝染正在决定要不要遵守与浦原的约定时，超出常理的热度突然从黑暗的尽头袭来。  
……紫外线？凭借着卓越的感知能力，男人及时侧过身去，险险的躲过了那些从追猎女王身上射出来的能量波。  
原来如此，进化出了能转化辐射短波的器官吗。蓝染抬头扫了一眼逐渐逼近的对手，将最后一枚‘新弹’装进了枪里。  
如果可以的话，他也不想在这几百米深的地下搞引爆，但是鉴于他已经与对方互相无伤的过招了半个小时，而眼下又没有什么更好解决的办法……  
“稍……稍等一下惣右介！”看着蓝染装弹的动作，浦原吓得一巴掌拍在控制台上。  
“那可是能逆转熵值走向的东西！在到处都充斥着热能的地下点燃的话，会是什么后果不用我说惣右介应该也知道的吧！”然而黄发男人的话音还未落，冲天的火光就溢满了屏幕。  
“哔——哔——”是无效通讯的警告声。  
蓝染没有重启语音接收系统。  
“……舰长。”望着坐在椅子上，愣愣的注视着屏幕浦原，铁斋心领神会的打开了救援用的储物柜，从里面掏出了许久未见天日的宇航服。  
自蓝染开始为浦原‘打工’后，他们这些人就再也没上过前线了。  
“铁斋总司令官……”随着最后一节信号的消失，黄发男人终于有了下一步行动。  
“在。”听着这属于自己的、过去的名号，一股久违的使命感从铁斋心底涌了上来。  
“这搜舰船的控制权就交给你了。”浦原一边说着，一边从友人手中接过了这套被涂抹了出厂编号的战斗服。  
即便已经见过了星辰大海，人类却依旧被囚禁在这套冰冷的‘牢笼’中。  
“遵命。”  
“还有小雨和甚太，你们两个可以从门后出来了哦。”也许是身份特殊性的原因，两个不同发色的小脑袋在得到了允许后，才勉强把头抬了起来。  
虽然表情依旧是一副却生生的样子，但好歹开始与其他人进行眼神交流了。  
“准备一下，我们要去找‘爸爸’了。”  
“……欠。”蓝染在洞里打了今天第二个喷嚏。  
是浦原喜助吧……摸了摸自己鼻梁骨上的大洞，他十分确信这次不是因感官刺激而导致的。  
三分之二表皮完全烧焦，听觉系统失灵，部分肌肉组织断裂，左脚跟腱断裂……  
这还是真是相当严重的受损啊。看着插在自己肋侧的金属物，蓝染连眉头都没皱一下，直接动手将其从骨缝中拽了出来。  
鲜血喷涌而出。  
至少需要十五分钟吧。在身体各处前仆后继的修补下，蓝染罕见的感到了一丝疲惫。  
他并非不清楚引爆之后的结果，只是比起这些无伤大雅的事情，他更想知道，自己的再生功能究竟可以极限到什么程度。  
不是通过浦原的仪器和报告，而是在极端且不被监视的条件下，以亲身经历为基础，确确实实的去了解‘它’、驾驭‘它’。  
看来那个人说的也不全然都是谎话……感受着效率明显落后于其他部位的‘器官修复’功能，蓝染意味深长的笑了笑。  
毕竟如果浦原喜助真的是个连这种程度的事都要隐瞒的人的话，那他也没有什么必要继续与对方玩这‘过家家’的游戏了。  
“根据检测结果，惣右介的皮肤和肌肉是恢复能力最强的，筋、骨、跟腱以及中枢系统相关次之，至于器官与脑……如果可以的话，还希望你能避免损伤。”  
可能是意识涣散的副作用，自己与那人两年前的对话忽然浮现在了眼前。  
“不过也不用被这个束手束脚，我能让你苏醒一次就能让你苏醒第二次，如果有什么不得不做的事的话，放手去做就好……嗯？为什么要这么说……让我想想，大概是因为我也有不得不做的事吧。”  
闷热的气体从一旁的甬道中喷出，看样子应该是刚才爆炸后的余波。  
原来如此，能通向这里的洞口不止一个。蓝染扫视着周围，他刚才就是跳进其中一个通道才得以逃脱的，不得不说，这些地下生物的‘建筑’本领确实够强，居然能在这半凝固状的土里将居穴挖的如此四通八达。  
“滴答……”清脆的水滴声从不远处传来。  
“……”蓝染危险的眯起眼睛。  
他不认为这个星球存在水源这种东西，毕竟整个地壳部分都是高温高压的环境，如果只是一两滴分泌物尚且还说得过去，但以存储的形式存在的液体……  
“滴答……”又是一声不轻不重的滴落。  
是非源生文明的遗留物？……蓝染沉思了片刻，最终还是决定前去调查一下。  
在这宇宙大航海的时代中，人们早就放弃了原有的外星生命理论，‘任意生命体造访过任意一个星球’以及‘任意生命体曾对任意其他生命体有所干涉’两大猜想，成为了所有新观点提出的基石。  
“滴答……”第三声终于袭来，而蓝染也抓住这次机会，成功的捕捉到了其波长频率。  
……怎么会这样…？聆听着那来自‘脑海中’的水滴声，蓝染的瞳孔不受控制的放大了一下。  
这并非物理层面的‘听见’，而是心灵感应意义上的‘感知’！  
第四次的水滴声迟迟没有到来，但那已经不是很重要了，对于蓝染来说，一瞬间的接触便足以让他寻找到源头。  
所以……这才是你决定来这颗星球的真正的目的吗？浦原喜助。望着那片吸引着自己的黑暗，一股异样的兴奋感从蓝染的灵魂深处迸发了出来。  
他想要知道答案。  
“哗啦——哗啦——”沉重的拖拽声回响在寂静的洞穴中，巨大的储气罐在此时已然成为了前进的阻碍。  
“这真是……意料之外，我还以为你会为了更高一级的目标而放弃这次任务呢。”  
说起来，在他刚开始和浦原喜助共事的时候，似乎也发生过类似的情况。  
“那样的行为不符合‘审美’？……不不不，这倒是个意料之中的答案，呀……惣右介真是的，总是在这种地方格外的可爱啊。”  
嗯，他记得那次，他第一次动脚踹了浦原的脸。  
“滴答，滴答。”随着蓝染的不断深入，水滴的声音越来越清晰透彻，不知名的绿色气体逐渐溢满了整个通道。  
……营养液？看着有明显好转倾向的身体，一种熟悉又陌生的感觉萦绕上了粽发男人的心头。  
他不觉得这是一种能在常规意义上，对生命体有益的气体，但不可否认，他的生理机能与这东西的契合度几乎到达了完美的程度，甚至远超出浦原为自己制作出来的恢复剂。  
“噼啪！噼啪！”由于距离的缩短，之前的水滴声渐渐的被气泡破裂的声音所取代。  
……沸水？如果是这样的话……感受着四周不断上升的水汽密度，蓝染稍微停顿了一下，随即便毫不犹豫的走进了入口。  
……果然是分裂池。在看到眼前的景物后，蓝染的神情瞬间凝重了起来。  
身为四处漂泊的星际旅人，他太知道遇上分裂池意味着什么了。  
是被遗弃的根据地…吗……？看了一眼空荡荡的池低，蓝染稍稍放松了些警惕。  
对于虫族来说，分裂池可谓是像胚盘一样的存在，该种族的所有进化都要在这个充斥着有机物与DNA的培养皿中完成，因此只要遇见分裂池，那么必然会伴随着一个虫族的基地。  
但是如果是这样的话……蓝染一边想着，一边把自己受了伤的脚裸伸进了池中。  
“叱——”绿色的浓烟从伤口处冒了出来——他的骨骼在池水的作用下，正以不可思议的速度回复着。  
“所以……我是虫族吗？”模糊的记忆冲破了那道一直矗立在自己脑海中的高墙。  
是他，他在和另一个生命体进行对话。  
“这么理解也无妨，你虽是由虚无孕育而来，但肉身的构成……毫无疑问，确实是我虫族的子民。”  
黑色的羽翼破蛹而出，那是他搜寻来的第四个有潜力向更高阶生命体进化的物种。  
“明白了，从此之后我将为您所用。”  
“轰！！！”巨大的爆炸声从头顶上传来，适时的打断了蓝染追寻记忆的步伐。  
第三次引爆余波即将到来。  
——————————tbc————————————


	5. 同生

无尽的黑暗吞噬着这颗星球的每一寸领土，赤红色的地表像什么人间地狱一样，毫不留情的将‘生’的希望湮灭在火热的岩浆之下。  
“蓝染大人，用于凝固地表的虫群已经进化好了。”萨尔阿波罗推了推眼镜，恭敬的将一只通体雪白的虫子递到粽发男人面前。  
整只样虫的腹部巨大无比，几乎占据了全部体积的三分之二。白色的不明液体缓慢又有序的流淌在它的体内，通过新陈代谢，一下又一下的带走了利维坦［注1］中，本就所剩无几的温度。  
“这就是你寻找到的答案吗？辛苦了。”蓝染用手杵着脸，平静的分解着样虫的DNA。  
作为种族中唯二能改造基因链的人，他一直对萨尔的研究方向抱有着一定的兴趣，虽然从结果上来说并不足以令人感到欣喜，但也确实无愧于‘进化大师’的名号。［注2］  
“是的，以爆虫为原型，将体内原有的酸碱溶液改为饱和径卤代物［注3］。”闻言，萨尔的表情微微变化了一下。  
他一直捉摸不透蓝染对他们的态度，从生物角度讲，毫无疑问，这人就是他们的‘女王’［注4］，可从行动模式上来说，蓝染又不具备虫族特性。  
“空投囊已准备就绪，蓝染大人。”萨尔退到一旁，将生物电图摊开在主心室的空地上，大大小小的红点密密麻麻的堆放在利维坦外边缘的两侧。  
“动手吧。”没其他表示，蓝染就像决定茶水一样，决定了一颗星球的命运。  
强大的灵能信号霎时间传递到了每一个虫群身上。  
“看来这次也是一次成功的侵略呢。”望着逐渐凝固的地表与上亿只自爆在星球上的同族，萨尔心情愉悦的说到。  
不被赋予自我思考能力，无条件服从来自更高一级的命令，这就是他们虫族的生存方式。  
“不，这并不是成功，萨尔阿菠萝。”粽发男人起身，缓缓走出温暖的巢室。  
“这只是我等前进的路上，微小到不能再微小的一步罢了。”  
“滴滴滴、滴滴滴。”高频率的电子音突然在耳边响起，一股令人头皮发麻的异样感顺着蓝染的脊椎冲进了他的大脑。  
……睡过头了？  
“早安主人。”镜花水月温柔的说着，并在蓝染动手前用正确的方式关闭了闹钟。  
“今天是修复疗程的第一天，请问您有感到哪里不适吗？”随着蓝染的苏醒，房间里的各项功能都开始了运作。  
白色的窗帘自动切换成了金属质感的墙壁，几株有助睡眠的盆栽缓缓缩回了地面下方，温暖的壁炉慢慢的冷却下来，不远处的桌子上，全自动机器正有条不紊的做着早餐。  
一如往常。  
“如果你能与我合作，一起杀了浦原喜助的话，你就不用再反复问我这个问题了。”蓝染活动了一下手腕，调笑着说到。  
“如何？要同我一起来吗？”被切成了小块的蔬菜与水果整整齐齐的摆在餐桌上，从其光洁的表皮和饱满的色泽中不难看出，这些都是浦原特意买来的新货。  
“指令已输入，正在计算可能性。”浅蓝色的进度条啪的一下展开在蓝染面前。  
“嗯……？停止演算，命令清除。”看着逐渐接近百分之百的数值，蓝染先是愣了一下，随后立刻终止了镜花水月的模拟。  
虽然说他确实没有多在乎浦原喜助，但他同时也不允许那人以这么简单的方式死去。  
“收到，此项命令已清除。”在‘哔’的一声后，镜花水月恢复了原样。  
温热的暖风轻柔的吹过蓝染的发梢，恰到好处的抚平了那抹微不可闻的寒意。  
他的房间是由浦原为他量身定做的，所有的身体特征与反应都会被扫描并记录到红姬的信息库里。  
“镜花水月，进入分析状态。”蓝染眯了眯眼睛，放下餐具，认真的命令到。  
他觉得他有必要验证一下这个猜测的真假。  
“收到，已进入分析状态。”AI的身形模糊了一下，随即便散成了大量的数据。  
这是镜花水月的核心代码区域，作为程序的编写人之一，蓝染并没有因职务的原因而被拦在防火墙外。  
“提问，浦原喜助是否禁止你做出威胁他生命的举动。”  
“否。”  
果然是这样……蓝染下意识的摸了摸下巴，他一直以为镜花水月和红姬用的是同一套基础框架，既无法违背AI三定律中的任意一条，但现在看来，这之中八成是另有隐情了。  
“提问，浦原喜助是否禁止你协助他人做出威胁他生命的举动。”  
“否。”  
“提问，更换闹铃与房间的请求是否在禁止行列中。”  
“是。”  
“最后一个问题……”蓝染顿了顿，将镜花水月的控制面板拖拽了出来。  
那是一个完全由零和一构成的世界，遵循着绝对纯粹的行为模式，不掺杂任何个体思考。  
“以上回答是否属实。”［注5］  
“是。”红色的指示灯跳了跳，似乎是对此问题产生了不解。  
随着人类科技的发展，AI的自我学习能力也有了极大的提升，尽管它们依旧不被允许拥有自我意识，但从结果上来讲，它们确实已经学会思考了。  
“我知道了，回归初始状态，清除此次对话记录。”蓝染边说边站了起来，从柜子中随意拿了件浴袍穿在身上。  
他已经这样半裸着衣好几天了，自获得了新的能力后，浦原就对他的身体开启了五天一大查三天一小查的超密切关注模式，每一件常服都是还没捂热就要脱的节奏，于是一来二去，蓝染也就形成了直接穿‘真空三件套’的习惯。  
“收到指令，正在清理中。”镜花水月娇小的映像又重新出现在了房间中。“另外，浦原舰长的所在地为会议大厅，最快的达到方式为穿越舰桥。”  
“嗯？”闻言，蓝染停下了刚迈出房门的脚步。  
“你怎么知道我要去见他而不是去别的地方？”  
几颗小陨石打着旋的从窗外飞过，它们都曾是人类深信不疑的流星，而现在，只不过是俯拾皆是的一草一木。  
“您的多巴胺指数［注6］有所上涨，超出均值，这是您每次去见另一位主人前都会产生的生理反应。”镜花水月一本正经的回答着。  
“……这样啊。”蓝染沉默了一下，随即踱步离开了房间。  
兴奋吗……回想着镜花水月对自己说的话，蓝染罕见的感到一丝困惑。  
确实，他并不讨厌浦原喜助，又或者，他还蛮欣赏这个男人，尤其是在智商层面，这种隐隐约约的被超越感简直让他欲罢不能。  
但是满足与快乐？区区浦原喜助？  
“惣右介你来…了……”在看到来人的装扮后，黄发男人充满欣喜的声音逐渐变小，最终化为了一声吞咽。  
“毕竟是被允许下床的第一天，自然要来见一下我的‘主治医生’。”蓝染心情愉悦的说着，故意在座位上翘起二郎腿，并将浴袍的边缘部位搭在大腿根部。  
说真的，他还蛮享受对方压制本能时的神情的。  
“啊，说的对，确实应该先确认一下身体状况呢。”浦原在又瞄了一眼蓝染的大腿根部后，煞有其事的咳嗽了两声，从红姬的数据库里调出了体检报告。  
“除了肺部以外，其余的器官都已经恢复了原样，肺部的话……嗯……果然还是灰尘的原因，过滤系统有些失灵了，我会想办法解决的。”浦原快速的翻阅着满是医学术语的报告，蓝染曾经留意过，这人哪怕是在放松的时候，每分钟的阅读量都能达到普通人的二倍。  
“最大的问题果然还是你新觉醒出来的能力。”浦原一边说着，一边走到蓝染身边坐下，并将手伸进了浴袍下面。  
“竟然在那种情况下进化出了‘潜地’的能力［注7］，该说不愧是惣右介吗？”  
大腿上的肌肉在浦原的抚摸下逐渐紧绷了起来，这并不是蓝染第一次被浦原用这样的方式检查身体，但随着两人关系的变化，有些事早已不像最开始那样单纯。  
“毕竟不能期待你伸出援手。”蓝染轻哼了两声，获得新生后的皮肤比他想象中的要敏感。  
“怎么会，人家不是都把激光炮搬出来了嘛。”浦原委屈的说着。  
“呵呵。”蓝染笑了笑，并没有多说什么。  
他确实不认为浦原会蠢到就那么把自己当成弃子，可他也不认为对方的营救举动是出于普通的、人与人之间的感情。  
“为什么在会议室？有新委托？”蓝染瞥了一眼桌面上，刚刚结束的通讯界面，换了个更有实际意义的问题。  
“啊？啊……这个啊……算是吧……”浦原挠了挠头，面露难色的回答道。  
“我刚才拦截到了一段求救信号，是从TOI星域发来的。”说罢，便递给了蓝染一张写着密密麻麻算法的草纸。  
“看起来他们正在与星灵交战，不过求救信号是全频道的，除了我们以外应该也有其他人收到了消息，不是非常紧急，完全可以先完成手上这笔交易再去。”  
“报酬呢？”蓝染简单的翻了一下讯息，他对‘人道主义救助’之类的事并不是很感兴趣。  
“整颗星球的黄金矿，先到先得，能者多得。”浦原耸了耸肩，这条件对于他们来说基本上就是白送。  
“所以，惣右介，选一个你喜欢的星球吧。”  
——————————tbc——————————  
A：您即将前往位于TOI星域的卡尔萨斯星球，在那里，永昼与永夜同在。（蓝染将获得萨尔那伽神器的碎片）  
B：您将前往猎户座12星系的Xcution的根据点，据了解，那颗星球被浓密的电云层包围。（蓝染将获得使用电离子的能力）

请各位在评论区留言，大家的选择会决定接下来我写哪条线，不过不用担心，这些地方到最后是都要走一遍的，只是谁先谁后的问题，所以请各位凭兴趣和感觉选一个吧！  
————————————————————————  
注1：利维坦是虫族星舰的总称，本体是一只巨大的虫子，能够在宇宙中飞行，体内拥有虫族基地。  
注2：此名号在星际二中属于阿巴瑟。  
注3：就是氟利昂。  
注4：‘女王’在虫族里相当于一个职业称呼，与性别无关，统治虫群者皆称为‘女王’。  
注5：此段问答是由美剧《西部世界》改编而来。  
注6：多巴胺变多意味着精神兴奋  
注7：星际二中，虫族女王凯瑞甘的一项技能


	6. 第六章：虫海

“咔啦啦。”钛合金制成的框架在曲速的立场下被压缩的吱嘎作响，随着折跃进程的加深，舰体的大部分功能区都开始出现异常。  
“……您在做什么？浦原舰长。”蓝染端着茶杯，用一种看垃圾的眼神注视着倒在沙发上的某人。  
今天是他们向猎户座出发的第二天，尽管曲速引擎的发明能让人类在星海中自由穿梭，但对于宇宙而言，光速不过只是一个小到不能再小的计量单位，除非是两个相邻的星系，否则基本不会出现那种一眨眼就到达的情况。  
“人家不小心摔倒了，要惣右介亲亲才能起来。”浦原扭动了两下，将自己与沙发‘融为一体’。  
“社科类历史片的教育意义并不在此，浦原舰长。”蓝染轻笑了一声，落座到浦原的旁边。  
为了减轻在星际旅行中的负担，知识电子化、历史影像化、科技数据化的文明传承方式开始兴起。虽然对于种族来说，这样的举动无异于自毁文化，可面对生存的压力，有些东西是不得不放弃的。  
“咦？惣右介也看到那一部了吗？”闻言，浦原立刻兴致勃勃的在沙发上翻了一圈，就像一只撒娇的虎鲸，将肚皮展现给喜欢的人类。  
“嗯。”蓝染抿了口茶，用手挡住了上扬的嘴角。“互联网下的21世纪——疯狂与变革。”  
“如何？感觉怎么样？”浦原伸手搂了搂蓝染的腰肢。  
对方进化后的身体比他想象中的还要优秀，无论是体脂比例还是能量转换率，都已经达到了人类形态所能承受的巅峰水准。  
真不愧是拥有‘完美的肉体’之称的虫族啊。感受着手指下方的触感，浦原在心里暗自赞叹到。  
“这还真是个愚蠢的问题，你为何会认为一个没有过去的人会对历史产生‘感觉’。”蓝染将茶杯放到桌子上，揉了揉对方凑过来的脑袋。  
以一个成年男性的标准，浦原的发质算不上顶尖，尤其是在通宵之后，往往都会呈现出一种可怕的爆炸状。然而就算再挑剔，蓝染也得承认，这人的头发非常适合用来打发时间。  
特别是在做完那种事之后，对方总是会很配合的发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
“还是没有实感吗？”浦原坐了起来，将大半个身子都挂在蓝染的身上。  
“只是很难感同身受而已。”蓝染拍掉了对方在自己身上乱摸的手，轻描淡写的说着。  
他并不是很在意自己能不能找回记忆，又或者说，比起去追寻自己是从哪来的，能够走到哪去才是他更想知道的东西。  
毕竟他的脑部并没有受到损伤，只要性格与人格不变，那么追求的目标应该也没有变化。  
“惣右介总是这样，人家可是会受伤的哦。”看着对方那副无所谓的样子，浦原唰的一下打开手中的扇子，用一种非常小可爱的语气抱怨着。  
“呵，我还不知道人偶也会受伤。”蓝染一边说着，一边打开了一旁控制室的大门。  
一排排全自动的机器在操纵台上不停的闪烁着，由于并没有遇上过其他成规模的舰船，所以蓝染实在无法判断究竟是人类的整体技术确实到了这种程度还是浦原喜助一人领先全种族好几十年。  
“别这么说嘛。”看着对方离去的身影，浦原从沙发上跳了起来，不是很粘脚的凉拖一下下的打在地上，发出啪叽啪叽的声音，听上去像是什么小黄鸭上岸了一样。  
“我姑且也是很努力的在让惣右介有归属感啊……”浦原的话还没说完，就被一阵刺耳的警报声打断了。  
“警告，目标折跃地点发现大量异虫生物信号，根据基因对比，是一组非常庞大的王虫部队。”红姬木讷的声音从广播频道里传来。  
“惣右介！”  
“我来处理。”也不知是心有灵犀还是习惯成自然，蓝染发现自己的行为竟与浦原的想法出奇的一致。  
“…拜托你了。”大概是出于同样的心情，浦原的大脑罕见的宕机了几秒。  
“只要别让它们破坏外部引擎就可以了吧。”蓝染勒了勒手套上的绳扣，这是浦原根据追猎者的生物特性研发出来的新武器，能够有效的吸收散播在真空中的紫外线并加以储存和释放。  
“是的。”浦原点了点头，随即套上了耳麦，将操纵台换回了手动。  
“等脱离曲速后，我会将距离引擎最近的舱门打开，惣右介需要安全绳索吗？”回想了一下对方的身体指标，某位科学家不由得有些担心。  
与常规意义上的进化不太一样，蓝染体内细胞对自己的改造更类似于适应环境，具体表现为两种有相斥关系的能力可以互相转换，但很难同时存在。  
“只是普通的加速飞行的话，没什么大碍。”说罢，蓝染便脱下了鞋子。  
他知道对方在顾虑什么，在那场崩塌中进化出来的潜地能力确实压缩了他操纵外骨骼的空间，但还不至于到连这种满是落脚点的金属星舰都附着不住的程度。  
“我知道了。”瞥了一眼对方逐渐变成利爪模样的脚趾，浦原点了点头，也没再多说什么。  
“惣右介可千万别乱来啊，这艘星舰可是人家的心血。”看了一下逐渐归零的倒计时，浦原终究还是委婉的提醒了两句。  
他并不认为蓝染对付不了几只王虫，毕竟它们在异虫中只是作为一种运输单位而存在，比起这些生物，浦原还是觉得蓝染对舰船的威胁性更大些。  
“你难道认为这种程度的战斗是值得我‘乱来’的吗？”蓝染轻蔑了看了一眼对方，随后便用力的按下了弹射出仓按钮。  
“糟糕，生气了。”看着显示器上的轨道读数，浦原轻笑了两声，压了压帽檐，意味深长的说到。  
“看来要想办法‘补偿’一下。”随着折跃倒计时的结束，四周的压强瞬间回归到了正常状态，与此同时，一道不轻不重的落地声也从天花板上传了过来。  
天衣无缝的配合，一切尽在掌握之中。  
除了一点小小的问题。  
“折跃成功，正在启动外部加速引擎，预计15分钟后脱离异虫包围圈。”望着漂浮在宇宙中无边无际的虫海，一滴冷汗缓缓从浦原的头上流了下来。  
为什么会找到这里……浦原神情严肃的操纵着控制台，经验丰富的优势在这一刻被凸显了出来。  
“设定着陆坐标，开启两侧防御屏障以及攻击系统，关闭休眠室等日常活动区域，将实验室、武器室等区域的能源供给降至最低，加大外部引擎的推力。”  
浦原有条不紊的对红姬下达着命令，身为敢在当年正面对峙巅峰时期蓝染的人，这种程度的异虫威胁，还不至于让他有太大压力。  
“命令已接受。”  
“另外……”浦原顿了顿，随后继续说道“锁定甚太、小雨和铁斋先生的坐标，更改他们的行进路线，目标地点为逃生舱3号7号和12号。”  
“正在确认逻辑……逻辑不符，请输入最高权限密码。”  
与常规的AI不同，红姬是浦原为了制定出最优解而设立的纯计算型人工智能，因此，一旦使用者进行了与目标无关的决策，就会自动进入自检模式。  
“C299 07QW T652”  
“密码已确认，命令接受。”  
“原来如此，确实是你会做出的决定，浦原喜助。”感受着脚下传来的震动，蓝染微微勾起嘴角。  
棕色的长发在真空中四散开来，颇有一番仙人的美感。白色的防护服紧紧的贴合着他的身体，勾勒着那些平日里不会展现出来的肌肉线条。一双如狼爪般的脚狠狠的抓在舰船的外壁上，如果不是时机不对，蓝染还真想把这一幕拍下来给浦原看看。  
看看对方以后还敢不敢提足交这种要求。  
“来了吗……”扫视了一眼落在自己身边的两只异虫，蓝染活动了一下手腕，从腰带中抽出两把光刃。  
“如果可以的话，请不要让我感到无聊。”蓝染一边说着，一边向着对方走去，不知道为什么，他总觉得这两只生命体的敌对意识并不是很强。  
“这样的话，我或许会考虑放你们一条生路。”  
————————————tbc——————————————————————————


	7. 登陆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.不科学+自我放飞的一章，不要纠结真空为什么可以传声，不要纠结真空为什么有风。  
> 2.灵能是虫族间用来交流的方式，在星际争霸中的设定是一种能量，可以理解为是灵压。  
> 3.大量战斗场景描写，我知道违和感强，我写着爽的。

“叮！”清脆的声音回响在星舰的保护屏障中，随着引擎加速器的推进，大部分王虫都已融化在了高温之下。  
“啧……”感受着刀尖传来的阻力，蓝染不满的咂了下嘴。  
他确实听说过这种生物的皮肤比合金还难以切割，但连自己的臂力都能被挡下，着实有些出乎他的意料。  
“呼噜呼噜。”或许是痛觉失灵的原因，被刺穿了甲片的跳虫并没有立刻发起反击。也不知是不是错觉，蓝染总觉得比起入侵，它们的行动模式更像是在试探。  
难道浦原喜助真的在星舰上偷偷留下异虫生物样本了？蓝染一边躲着来自翼龙的攻击，一边在心里估算着那人做出这种事情的概率。  
在近乎两年同床共枕中，蓝染自然是早就对浦原的隐瞒有所察觉，但鉴于两人之间的关系过于复杂，而自己目前又只有浦原喜助一人可以利用，所以在绝大多数情况下，他都是睁一眼闭一眼的态度。  
看来要用稍微强硬一点的方式了。蓝染轻声冷笑了一下，随后一把扯住一只翼龙的尾须，将其用力的摔进一个通风管道里。  
“咿——”扇状的钛合金比一般的冷兵器要锋利的多，被甩进去的翼龙还没来得及叫喊就已经被切成了肉块。  
“惣右介，我的船坏了一个通风系统。”浦原郁闷的声音如期而至。  
“这就你引以为傲的‘心血’？该说不愧是在静灵庭政府任职过的人吗。”蓝染心情愉悦的回答着，这场缠斗比他想象中的还要棘手，虫族在数量上永远有着得天独厚的优势，陷入胶着状态只会使原本平衡的局面逐渐趋于劣势。  
“呀，惣右介竟然偷看人家的日记。”浦原用满是娇羞感的语气回答着，蓝染甚至都能想象出对方捂着脸扭动的样子。  
“所以，什么时候暴露的？”  
锋利的兽爪像刀子一样从蓝染的耳边划过，大概是同族的死亡刺激到了它们的共享神经，现在这些落在甲板上的跳虫可比之前看上去要凶猛的多。  
“刚刚。”蓝染向一旁侧了侧身子，顺势将重心移到左脚上。  
“没想到浦原舰长也会咬这种程度的钩，果然一心二用对你来说还是太难了吗。”说罢，便从腰带上拔出一把备用长刀，就着转身的力道，反手捅进了对方的侧肋中。  
“嘶啦——”跳虫在一阵撕裂声中被劈成了上下两半。  
“嘤嘤嘤，我这么可爱，惣右介竟然钓我。”某人毫无压力的用着世界上最不合适词形容着自己。  
绿色的血液从跳虫的身体里缓缓流出，由于生理结构的不同，蓝染实在无法判断出对方是否还具有继续行动的能力。  
“呵呵，身为科学家，你竟然要靠脸来引以为傲吗？”看着剩下两只站在自己面前的跳虫，蓝染皱了皱眉，果断从舰体上撕下了一块铁板当武器。  
“不，这是身为男人的发言，毕竟在自然界中，只有毛发艳丽的雄性才能得到喜欢的人的青睐。”浦原严肃认真的说着，好像这是件比被虫族围攻要重要得多的事情一样。  
“哦？”蓝染似乎是对这个话题来了兴趣。  
“你那认为自己的颜色有几分胜算？”说罢，便用钢板戳爆了一只跳虫的脑袋。  
紫黑色的浆液从对方的太阳穴中喷涌而出，蓝染这才注意到，这批异虫虽然在样貌上相差无几，但实际上却是由不同的高级首脑在进行控制。  
会根据派系的不同而分泌出不同颜色的色素吗……蓝染将钢板从地面上拔起，在空中轻巧的轮了一圈，就好像手里那东西只是什么普通的长枪一样。  
看来异虫的内部也不是团结一致的啊。在观察了一下最后一只异虫的颜色和行为后，蓝染默默的在心里记下了这个发现。  
“我有没有胜算，还不是要看惣右介喜不喜欢。”浦原压了压帽檐，低声对着通讯器说道。  
根据红姬反馈，星舰外的大部分引擎都已经完成了重启工作，只要再坚持五分钟左右，就能成功摆脱这片漂浮在宇宙中的汪洋虫海。  
不过为何异虫会想到来占领这片星系……浦原用手抵住下巴，低头沉思着。  
作为一种依靠不断进化来延续的生物，异虫的首脑向来只对蕴含大量生物质的星球感兴趣，像这种即没有物资又人迹罕见的星域，照理来说是最不容易被虫族盯上的。  
难道真的是计划遭到了泄露？看着四周漫无边际的王虫运输大队，浦原不由得开始担心了起来。尽管异虫在战斗中向来以量取胜，但这么大规模且有秩序的行军，绝对不是巧合这么简单。  
“警告，侦测到大量对空单位，敌军在地面上建立了大量的孢子炮台，我们将在落地前就遭到数不清的远程攻击。”  
“怎么会……？！”闻言，浦原立刻惊得从椅子上站了起来。  
就算是以虫族的生长速度，想要在地表长出孢子炮台这种对空单位也绝非一朝一夕之事，更别提这么大规模的繁殖，没一两个月的周期是绝对不可能的。  
“惣右介快回来！”虽然说眼下有很多紧急的事要处理，比如理应在地面接应自己的黑崎一家的安危，但相比之下，还是蓝染的情况更复杂一些。  
“不过是一些寄生炮塔而已，你在大呼小叫些什么？”蓝染敏感的抓住了对方语气里的异常，趁火打劫的反问着。  
其实他也不是纯为了和浦原抬杠才说的这话，就现在这个处境来说，除非他也能像翼龙那样在真空中飞行，不然真的没办法摆脱跳虫的包围圈。  
“惣右介真是的，这种时候也觉得我意有所指吗？”浦原嘴上说的委委屈屈，手上的操纵却丝毫没有受到影响，锁定、抛锚、调转角度一气呵成。  
“呵呵，我还是第一次知道你也有简单的时候。”蓝染配合的移动着脚下的重心，不稳的落脚点大大加深了这场对战的难度。  
果然，最有敌对意识的是这些家伙……观察着围绕在自己周边、面露凶相的紫色异虫以及从一开始就只是停留在外围的绿色异虫，蓝染默默的在心里记下了这一特点。  
“第一波攻击来了，惣右介小心！”浦原的话音刚落，一团绿色粘稠的汁液就从蓝染身边飞了过去。  
“……”看着落在甲板上像是什么呕吐物一样的腐蚀性液体，蓝染开始后悔刚才没杀出一条血路。  
“所以人家真的只是单纯的为你着想啊。”浦原低笑了两声，将右擎的大方向盘用力向里扣死，险险的躲过了第二次黏液喷射。  
小型号星舰的优势在这种时候就被很好的凸显了出来，灵活的构造使得它可以在满是障碍物的航线中穿梭自如，可拆卸型外甲能有效的防止重要部位遭到腐蚀。  
“唔……惣右介你能这么信任我的手艺我是很开心啦，但是这真的是最后一批备用面板了。”随着甲板更新，浦原有生以来第一次体会到了“肉疼”的感觉。  
“不然你想我用手撕？”蓝染言简意赅的回答到。  
“人家不是给你配枪了嘛……”浦原小声的嘀咕着，试图萌混过关。  
一旁的变压器在高强度的使用下发出刺耳的警告声，由于遭到侵蚀，部分玻璃已经开始融化成液体，微弱的火星闪烁在各个系统的连接处，稍微不注意就有受损、爆炸的可能。  
“看来你对我的臂力有错误的认知。”蓝染拖着钢板，侧着身子躲过了一只跳虫的撕咬，这东西的实用性比他想象中的强很多，近可当盾，远可做矛，简直是单人作战时的完美武器。  
“还不错，以后的武器就按这个规格做吧。”说罢，便就着星舰倾斜的角度滑到了一只跳虫的肚子下面。  
“真为难啊……”浦原面带微笑的按下了导弹发射钮，阻挡在面前的虫群顷刻间化成了灰烬。  
“现在我的，可没有过去那样的财力啊。”在引力的作用下，舰体的操纵开始变得艰难起来，一串串电闪雷鸣如哭嚎的众生地狱，呼啸着、怒吼着。  
“用你藏在书柜后面的黄金矿就够了。”蓝染边说边捅死了最后一只跳虫，真空中的无氧战斗使他的身体有些发热。  
浅白色的冰晶漂浮在阴云密布的气层中，滔天的海浪席卷着大地，就连空中的飞鸟也无法逃离被吞噬的命运。  
这里是海文，一颗由海水、风暴与冰山组合而成的星球。  
“怎么样惣右介，这里很适合我们吧。”浦原的声音听起来有些得意，如果不是他们的星舰正处于一种引擎燃烧的状态，这番情景到真有种蜜月旅行的感觉。  
“嗯。”蓝染躺在甲板上，饶有兴趣的看了看四周，根据资料记载，人类曾在七百年前试图改造过这片区域的生态环境，但由于星灵的介入，这个计划不得不被永久废弃。  
“是适合行动的好地方。”


End file.
